


Just a Distraction

by ColinODoneWithYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinODoneWithYou/pseuds/ColinODoneWithYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Just when Emma decided to let her feelings be known, her cousin swoops in and takes Killian. Upset from having to see them together, she ends up becoming friends with a stranger that just might help her take Killian back and help him realize his feelings for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Comes Eric

Emma clenched her fist and clenched her jaw when she heard Milah start to giggle. She cursed herself for the millionth time that night. Why had she let Mary Margaret’s puppy dog face talk her into this? 

Scratch that. Why had she believed the true love couple would help her feel less like a third wheel and more like it was a simple hangout among friends? Oh right. The puppy dog face and her promise to stop trying to set her up with some guy named Graham. 

Her eyes clenched shut and she dug her nails into her palm hearing Milah’s breathy ‘Oh Killian’. She couldn’t stop the pang of hurt if she wanted to. Why had she had to have fallen for Killian of all people? She knew how he was, flirting with every girl that walked, throwing innuendos and winks and that god damn smirk of his. 

She grit her teeth at Milah’s low groan and just as she was about to snap at them to get a room she felt Regina grip her arm and squeeze. She turned a questioning and slightly annoyed look to her. Regina merely shook her head and mouthed ‘don’t’. Emma’s mouth parted and she gave her an incredulous look, letting out a frustrated sigh when Regina’s stern gaze didn’t waver.  
Slamming her hands on the table, starling everyone and making all eyes turn to her, she stood and gave a tight smile. “I’m gonna go get something at the bar.” 

Before anyone could say anything, she walked swiftly to the bar, heels clacking on the floor. Pulling a tool out, she dropped herself down and ordered a shot of tequila and a glass of whiskey. Rum would be her normal drink but now way in hell was she getting that tonight. It reminded her far too much of Killian. Placing that tight forced smile on her face again, she nodded her thanks to the bartender and gulped the tequila down welcoming the burning sensation in her throat. 

Slamming the glass down, she covered her face with her hands. There used to be a time Killian would constantly be at her side and it made her heart clench in pain at seeing him not even bother to get up and see what was wrong. 

So much for being her best friend. Milah was all he focused on these days. Hell he didn’t even know she had run into Neal the other day giving her a near panic attack. She laughed bitterly and downed her whiskey. She had tried to call him, hoping he’d come comfort her although not keeping them to high. He hadn’t answered her calls for days, but this time he did. Oh answer he did and her heart leapt into her throat, happy to actually get a response from her friend, until she heard Milah moaning ‘harder Killian’ and Killian panting into the phone. After that she had promptly hung up the phone and pulled it back and stared at it, the picture of her and Killian smiling with different colored paint all over them staring back at her. She hadn’t know how long she was standing there and was brought out of her shock when her phone started vibrating and her throat clenched, a small part of her hoping it was Killian, but it was just David. She had answered it, hearing him question if she was alright, that Killian had sent him a text saying she called but he was busy at the moment. After a murmured ‘I’m fine’ she hung up and threw her phone in the pond. Not one of her brightest ideas. 

She had ended up staying with her mother for a week, only coming back when Robin told her he was planning to purpose to Regina and he wanted his younger sister there(she suspected it was to watch Roland more so then anything, but he swore up and down that was simply a bonus). She was happy for him, she really was, and that happiness masked her pain—until Killian and Milah showed up. Apparently her dear brother forgot to inform their dear cousin Milah that Emma would be watching Roland. She scoffed at the memory. Killian hadn't even bothered asking why she had called him the week before, too happy with his Milah.

“More whiskey sweetheart?” 

Looking up at the bartender, she nodded her head “Honestly you might as well just leave it here.”

The bartender raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question and poured more into her glass before setting it down gently. “You know sweetheart, the bonus of drinking at a bar is being able to leave your burden and not have us judge you so if you needa spill your worries and sorrows be my guest.”

Laughing bitterly, she downed her cup of whiskey, whipping the her mouth with the back of her hand “I’m not the type to do that.”

“Sometimes it helps doll. Just talk about what’s on your mind.” 

Picking the glass up, she scrunched her nose and handed it to the bartender. She might as well drink from the bottle. Grabbing the bottle and taking a long swig of it, relishing in the burning sensation again, she placed it down and licked her lips “What’s there to talk about? My cousin came down for a visit and took the heart of the man I love and now it’s like I don’t even exist anymore-” She rambled on, the words just flowing out of her mouth “-and that douche canoe was my best fucking friend. So much for that whole I’ll never leave you speech. Fuck you Killian Jones.” 

She started to tear up, and deep inside her she was horrified and embarrassed she had spilled her worries to some random guy. Blame on the alcohol. She should probably stop drinking. 

“Well did you ever think about punching your cousin in the face?”

Her head swerved to the voice at her side, (shit she really should have turned slower) her eyes narrowing as she observed the stranger that she could have sworn wasn't there a minute ago “You don’t think I haven’t though of that?” She snapped, neither noticing the bartender leave. 

She couldn't stop the blush that spread from her cheeks down when the stranger turned to lock eyes with her. She had to admit, he was attractive with his light baby blue eyes, perfect structured face, light chocolate brown hair and from what she could see, a lean body, not too much muscle, but just enough. 

“Why haven’t you done it then?”

“Because it wouldn’t do anything but make everything worse.”

Jesus what the hell? Why was she being so open with this guy? 

She jumped when she saw the stranger hold his hand out in front of her. Looking from his hand, to his face, she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. The stranger laughed and her heart skipped a beat and she mentally frowned at herself. 

‘God he should warn a girl before he laughs’

“The name’s is Eric Northman.” He nodded his head at his hand “I doubt you want to be greeted with a kiss on the cheek so I hope a handshake is alright with you?” 

Taking a breath, she couldn’t help but smile; the guy just had this charming aroma. Grasping his hand, she responded “Emma Swan.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Emma” Shaking her hand, he gave her a dazzling smile and waved the bartender back over. “Ill pay for her drinks Flynn.”

“Gotcha Ric. You want your usual?” At his nod, Flynn turned around and started making his drink. 

“I can get my own drinks buddy. You don’t need to pay for them.” She gave him a weak glare, knowing she didn’t look half as mean as she could. Maybe it was a bad idea to drink that much. She probably should have just bought a bottle of Jack at the liquor store by her apartment and drank at home.

“Oh and the feisty side appears.” At her attempt to intensify her glare, he held his hands up in surrender “How about you just let me buy them as a friend helping you out since you’re having a bad day.”

Her glare morphed into amusement “Who said we were friends pal?” 

“Well we’ve exchanged names and you’ve shared your worries” He paused before hurrying to continue when she protested ‘I was telling the bartender and you were eavesdropping’. “You’re still talking to me and you look like you could use a friend that isn’t in your circle over there.” He nodded his head where all her friends were and gave her a sad smile.

Emma frowned and glanced at her group, catching Killian getting up, most likely going out for a smoke or bathroom break. She flinched when she saw him kiss Milah before walking off. 

“I’m gonna go on a limb here and assume the black haired guy is the one you love and the girl he kissed is none other then your cousin.”

“You would be right.” Emma whispered, turning back around to face the bar, going straight to her whiskey bottle. Flynn returned with Eric’s drink, placing it in front of him as Eric handed him his card.

“Emma if I may be so bold, would you like to go with me to a concert?” At her pondering look he chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s not a date. You look like the type that doesn’t trust easily. Consider it as two new friends hanging out.” He smiled at her, looking away only to get his card back from Flynn and secure it back in his wallet. 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn’t acting like herself at all, but the guy wasn’t setting her radar off. He hadn’t lied and if she was being honest with herself (Which was something she only did when she was drunk) he was cheering her up. 

“How about this, talk to me a bit more, ask me anything you want so you can get to know me more and decide what you wanna do hm? You can invite some friends too if you feel more comfortable with it. I have 8 tickets.” 

‘Try something new darling. It’s called trust’

Killian’s words rang through her head and maybe it was the alcohol in her system or maybe it was the fact that she just wanted to try something new. The man hadn’t lied to her and it wasn’t like she was going to date him. Just a distraction. That’s all he needed to be. 

“Okay”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Whoa would you look at the sexy treat Emma’s talking to.” Ruby purred causing the whole group to look towards the bar.

“Good for Emma!” Victor whistled, bringing his arm around Ruby’s waist, pulling her closer to him. 

“He’s alright I suppose. He cant be that great if he’s going to Emma” Milah laughed, stopping when Regina and Ruby glared at her. “It was just a joke.” 

“Listen here Milah—“Regina started only to get interrupted when Killian came back from the bathroom.

“What did I miss?” He smiled at Milah and sat down, pressing a kiss to her neck before looking around the table. 

“Emma seems to have found herself a man.” Mary Margaret chirped, happy her friend seemed to have perked up. 

“He looks like he’d be another Killian.” David mocked, shooting Killian a smirk that grew wider when Killian shot him a glare. 

“Are you sure this is such a good idea Robin? Mate we all know how Emma is around men. Perhaps one of us should go over there to make sure the bloke isn’t bothering her.” Killian had his gaze on Emma the whole time he spoke. 

Robin arched an eyebrow, glancing at Emma then looking back at Killian. “I think she’s fine mate. She knows how to handle herself.” He spared a side glance with Regina, both thinking the same think.

‘Killian’s a bloody idiot.’

“Rob’s right Kil, lord knows Emma need’s to get laid. Let her be” Milah cuddled up to Killian’s side, nipping at his ear when he started to protest making him groan and pull her close to him, but even with Milah showering him with kisses and caress, his eyes kept going back to Emma. 

Robin groaned and chugged his beer. He did not need to hear about his sister getting laid nor see his best mate and cousin cop a feel. If he was being perfectly honest he never did like Milah. She was sweet to all, but there was something that rubbed him wrong about her. Or it could be she was the cause of his sister’s pain and anything that harmed her in any way he automatically disliked. 

“Does anyone want to place bets on whether Emma gets laid tonight?”

“Victor are you seriously saying this with me here? I am not betting on whether my sister will be—“Robin shuddered and grimaced “getting…laid or not tonight”

“No one said you had to be in on the bet!” 

“Ill join in on it! I place 20 she won’t.” Milah spoke, reaching into her purse to get her wallet. 

“Ha, Ill place 40 she does.” Ruby chimed, smirking at Milah with a Cheshire cat smirk. 

As everyone placed bets, and argued about how horrible it was (Mary Margaret), Robin observed Killian over his beer. No one noticed how he watched Emma the whole time. Glancing at Emma, he let out a small smile at seeing her laugh. It had been a good month or two since he’d seen her actually enjoy herself and grace them with a genuine happy smile or laugh. 

“I’m going to go check on Emma.”

“Killian she’s fine!” Milah’s protest falling on deaf ears as Killian was halfway to the bar already. 

Robin sighed and scrubbed her face with one of his hands, sending a grateful smile to Regina when he felt her squeeze the other. He gave one last glance to the bar before turning his attention to Regina. 

‘Don’t do anything stupid Killian. You lost your chance. You don’t deserve her anymore.’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian swiftly made his way to Emma, avoiding bumping into the drunks and eye fucking woman. He had a swan to save. 

“…me being the dumbass that I am, asked who chronic was, cause my parents sheltered me and all my friends had said was ‘tell him to bring chronic’ and it sounded like a nickname to me.”

“Oh my god” Emma was laughing so much she was crying. Killian stopped for a second. He couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed that much and she didn’t seem like she was forcing herself to enjoy the man’s company. 

“Emma love.”

Emma and the man turned to look at him, he briefly wondered why he saw Emma’s eyes flash with guilt an anger but stored it away to ask her later.

“Jones what are you—“

“Keeping my girlfriend company mate?” Killian inquired, glaring daggers at man next to his Swan. He bristled when the man laughed and shook his head, failing to notice Emma roll her eyes.

“Something funny?”

The man gave him an amused look “Just the fact that you've been all over the brunette over there” He nodded to Milah “and the fact that Emma has told me about you already” The smile he gave Killian as he leaned back in his seat oozed confidence and for some reason that didn't sit well with him.

“God Jones go back to the table. I’m fine!” She snapped and shoved him away from her, turning around to send Eric an apologetic look. “I’m sorry about him Eric. He must be drunk. Let me just---“

“Ill just be borrowing her for just a minute Eric” Killian hissed, grabbing Emma’s arm and dragging her to the quiet part of the bar.

“What the fuck was that for Killian?” Emma fumed, wrenching her hand out of his grasp. She winced and rubbed her arm, she was gonna have bruises tomorrow. 

“What was that—love you can’t possibly tell me you were going home with that wanker!”

“Maybe I was and he isn’t a wanker Jones. What I do with my sex life is none of your business!”

“Love just come back to the table—“

“You mean the table where I’m the third fucking wheel? No thanks. Just go back to your Milah and leave me be.”

God she was just fine a minute ago, Eric actually had her laughing and of fucking course Killian had to come over and ruin it all. 

“Love—“

“Don’t call me that Jones.”

“You keep calling me Jones, what happened to Killian? Since when has it bothered you that I’ve called you love?

“You’re dating my cousin Jones.”

“So? Now I can’t call you love? Gods why are you acting like such a child? Milah doesn’t act like—“

“I’m not Milah and how dare you fucking compare me to her. Fuck you Jones.”

She was turned on her heel to leave before Killian said anything else, but somehow managed to trip on her foot when she twisted around. Of course, she would make a fool of herself after she went off on Killian. Closing her eyes and bracing for impact, she waited to hit the cold hard floor, but ended up in a pair of warm arms instead.

“Emma, are you alright?”

Eric.

Looking up she nodded and held onto his arm, glancing back at Killian, shock flashing through her eyes at his arms extended toward her. Narrowing her eyes and against her better judgment she decided to do just what he assumed of her. He had no say what she did and how dare he act this way.

Standing straight, she looked Killian in the eye as she spoke. “Eric I think I will take up your offer.” She looked to Eric to see him gape at her, giving him a smile she looped he arm around his. “Can we leave now?”  
“U-uh sure. My car’s right up front.”

Turning to Killian, Emma gave him a sneering smile. “Tell Robin I’ll be home late will you?” And with that she pulled Eric towards the exit, leaving Killian frozen staring after her.

Swallowing thickly, Killian just watched as Emma left, trying to ignore the clenching of his heart and the one thought that kept swimming in his mind. 

Why was Emma leaving with a guy bothering him so much?


	2. Ill Help

"Killian will you just come back to bed? Emma's a big girl, she can handle herself." Milah growled in irritation as Killian simply continued to ignore her. Flopping back onto the bed she glared daggers at the ceiling and cursed Emma. Since six AM Killian had been calling Emma, Robin and Mary Margaret.

"Bloody hell why does no one answer their sodding phone?!"

"Maybe because it's  _six_ in the  _morning_ on a _Sunday_?"

"Love how can you be so calm? She's your cousin and you aren't even worried she went home with a bloody stranger."

"Killian really? Really? She's twenty-fucking-seven, a grown woman that can do what she wants. Lord knows how many partners you and I have brought home." He opened his mouth to protest but Milah's glare cut him short. "Don't you dare try and say you didn't bring random women home. Emma will call when she can. Why do you even care so much?"

Killian opened his mouth, snapping it shut when no words came out.

"Just come back to bed." Milah sighed, patting the bed, her eyes shining with impatience. Killian looked torn, glancing to the door and then the bed and then back to the door.

"You get some sleep love. I'm going to go to Emma's apartment." He muttered as he grabbed his coat and walked out of their room.

"Killian Jones she's fine" Milah screeched being the last thing he heard before the front door closed.

* * *

" ** _Won't you come here? You know the way, it's the one you made. Built it in the sky, all that's in your eye_** _."_

Emma opened her eyes slowly, letting out a groan before snuggling into the pillow, tugging the blankets to her neck and curling into a ball.

"Mm that sounds pretty." She murmured, closing her eyes and listening to the music.

" ** _Now, not the same. Watch it tumble down, falling all around. Can you stand watching it undo all that's made of you_**?

"Wait." Her eyes shot open and she looked around the room. "That's not the radio and this isn't my room."

"Oh god oh god Emma you idiot" She hissed at herself, throwing the covers off her and scrambling off the bed. "Shit." She looked down and saw she was just in a man's dress shirt.

"Oh gods." She moaned, dragging her hands down her face before bringing them up and rubbing her temples. "Think Emma, what happened last night." She remembered going to the bar, seeing Milah and Killian all over each other, and then –  _oh god Eric._  She had to be with him.

Oh gods. Did she sleep with him?

' _Alright it's ok. It's perfectly fine. It's just a one night stand._ '

Sucking her bottom lip, she tugged her – his? Yeah probably his, at least she hoped – shirt and looked at the door. Walking to the door slowly, she opened it quietly and peeked down. His bedroom seemed to be on a balcony part, overlooking the living room filled with beige colored furniture and a flat screen TV, to the left of the door were the stairs down. She sauntered down the stairs, observing everything finding out she was pretty in love with his house. Everything was organized and clean, nothing out of place and he colors went well together.

The sounds of a pan being placed caught her attention. She walked towards the sound, peeking around a corner to see Eric – Thank god it was him and not some other random stranger – placing the pan in the sink. She couldn't help but think how cute he looked in his pajama bottoms and tank top.

" ** _You can stay where you are, I will wake you. I will wake you in the morning_**."'

Leaning her head against the wall, she closed her eyes and smiled at the sound of his voice.

" ** _You can stay where you are, so don't you worry. Don't you worry, keep on sleeping_** "

"I think I needed to be up eventually." She hummed, giggling when he jumped and almost dropped silverware he was washing.

"Emma. I didn't know you were awake." He laughed, drying his hands off with a rag and walking towards her.

"Well I was but then I heard this singing-" She trailed off, giving him a tiny smirk causing him to blush and duck his head.

"I'm terribly sorry. I hope I didn't wake you."

"It's alright. You have a beautiful voice. It was - actually really nice to wake up to. Certainly beat a hangover…which I don't know how I don't have considering the amount I drank last night." She tucked her hair behind her ear sheepishly. "Uh—I actually don't remember most of last night. Did-did we uh.." She gestured to them both with her hand, a pink tint dusting her cheeks.

His head tilted, his eyebrows furrowed as he gave her a confused look before he got it and waved his hands. "Oh NO." His face was as red as a cherry. "We didn't do anything like that."

Emma sighed in a relief, although if she was being perfectly honest she was a little disappointed.

Eric coughed and gestured to the table. "I made us some breakfast. Hope you like French toast and bacon."

"Who doesn't love bacon?" Emma laughed as she moved to the table, Eric striding to her chair and pulling it out for her.

"Ah a gentleman, you don't see those very often."

"I grew up with just my mom, so I was brought up to respect women and treat them like they are queens." He smiled, pushing her chair in before making his way to his. Reaching out she placed her hand on his and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"I'm alright with it. I hold no grudges towards my father, but enough of this. Let's eat yeah?"

Emma nodded her head and grabbed her fork. As soon as a piece of French toast touched her tongue she moaned and closed her eyes. "Oh my gosh Eric this is so good."

"I'm glad my cooking skills are satisfactory to you." He chuckled and gestured to her drink. "I hope your beverage is to your standards as well."

Emma glanced down at her teal mug, looking at the whip cream with cinnamon? Picking it up, she brought it to her lips and took a sip. "Hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon? How did you-" She started but he interrupted her.

"You told me last night. Speaking of last night, how's your head doing?"

"Actually fine, a slight ache but nothing too major."

"That's good." He nodded his head. "I gave you some of my mom's special 'reverse hangover' drink last night. You….you drank quite a lot."

"Sorry about that." Emma cringed, stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"It's fine, perfectly understandable. I too face problems with hot sex-on-legs blue eyed asshole Irish men from time to time." He teased, a panicked look crossing his face when she choked on her food. He started to get up, but she held her hand up and waved him off, taking a gulp of her hot chocolate.

"Can I ask what happened last night?" She croaked out between coughs.

"Nothing bad I assure you Emma. I took care of you last night." He smiled at her and ducked his head. "We just went to another bar and I must say you practically ordered half the bar's liquor. I've never seen a woman drink that much before." He leaned back in his chair and laughed at the blush she was sporting.

"Around three in the morning you decided to call it a night – oh by the way your phone is in my living room – I hope you don't mind but—"He scratched behind his ear. "I took it from you last night because you wanted to call that Killian fellow and I knew you would regret it in the morning."

Emma's breath caught and she shot a quick panicked look at him that quickly faded into relief at the end of his sentence. She brought her hand to her heart that was beating like a hummingbirds wings. Oh gods she almost called Killian and to tell him what? She loved him? That her cousin was well aware of her feelings and still took him? That Milah didn't deserve him and she did?

"Well I'm glad I did the right thing judging by the emotions on your face" Eric murmured quietly, eyes trained on her full of concern. Her eyes shot to him and she nodded her head, a little baffled as to why a man she just met last night could care for her so much. It hadn't even been twenty four hours for Christ sake. Maybe he was just one of those few people you find in the world that are sincerely kind.

"Around three you decided it was time to go home" he continued as he picked at his food. "But instead of telling me your address, you told me Killian's." He frowned at her groan but kept going. "You said you were going to give Milah a piece of your mind before you got out of the car fortunately so I had time to lock you in. I asked you for your address but you refused to tell me, saying you didn't want to go home. I considered calling your friends, but you started to—"He stopped taking a deep breath, and looked at her worriedly. "You started to cry and asked if you could just go home with me. I called your friend's Mart Margaret and David to let them know where you were. I gave them my address and name."

Emma swallowed thickly and blinked back the tears. God she felt pathetic. Crying in front of a stranger and spilled her life story?

"You aren't pathetic." He stated firmly. "I know by the look on your face you're thinking that and you're not. It's not wrong to let things out. Sometimes it's good to vent to a stranger and I'm not judging you Emma. You're human."

Her lip trembled while her gaze focused on her plate. God she was so tired of feeling like this. Pathetic. Lonely. Sad. Miserable. Having to have walls that rival the Empire State Building.

"I let you take the bed and I slept on my couch just in case if you were wondering." He commented quietly, watching her with understanding eyes. Clearing her throat, her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I normally don't do this." She gestured between them. "This spilling my life story and staying the night at a stranger's house."

"Well I'm glad you chose me to be that exception Emma." He laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. He frowned when she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Alright!" He cried out, clapping his hands together and startling Emma. "Emma Swan I'm going to help you. You're in a bad patch right now and I'm going to make it my life mission to get you out of it." She opened her mouth to protest so he hurried on. "I wont take no for no answer. You feel comfortable with me, you told me yourself last night. Drunken words are sober thoughts you know. Why do you think you haven't completely freaked out about all this? You don't even realize your walls are down around me."

Emma stared at him with wide eyes. He was right. All she had worried about was whether or not she slept with him, (and even then that didn't bug her too much) embarrassed about her Killian episodes last night and of how pathetic she looked in front of him, but that was it. She hadn't even panicked about what she shared with him.

"I once had a friend that told me a code he always followed by, he had two really, but the one that I always go by is 'A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he get's.' I'm going to help you get Killian Emma. I'm going to help you become happy. What do you say Emma?"

Emma stared at him astonished. Inside she was laughing because this man, this random man she spent one night with was making her feel better, he was getting her pumped and motivated and he used  _Killian_ 's motto. This man was like an angel. That was the only explanation she could come up with. She felt comfortable around him and she wasn't going to pass this chance up. It was time she took a stand. Looking at Eric's smiling face, she responded with fierce and determined eyes.

"Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they were all OOC. I wrote what my mind conjured up. I am quite excited for this story. I have the next two chapters planned out and will hopefully post both of them within the next two weeks. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be.
> 
> I did indeed borrow Eric's name from True Blood. I imagine my Eric in this story to look like the handsome Lee Pace


End file.
